


Rub It In

by lizzyatedeanspie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzyatedeanspie/pseuds/lizzyatedeanspie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between work and school, Dean is stressed to the max. Thankfully, Sam has a solution that will relax his older brother: a massage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rub It In

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty positive I've officially watched too much porn...

"Dean, seriously, a massage would do you wonders."

Dean Winchester looked skeptically at his taller younger brother. "Sam, how in the hell is that going to relax me? I don't care if the massage ended with a happy ending, I'm still going to be stressed out. This massage isn't going to make all my problems magically disappear."

Sam shrugged as he stirred his coffee. "Fine. Don't listen to me, but if you change your mind, call him. The man knows what he's doing," Sam said, giving Dean a business card.

"A man? Are you trying to take a page out of my book, baby brother?" Dean asked, smirking at Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Call him, Dean. You'll thank me later."

Sam got up from the small table in the cafeteria and left. Dean watched him for a second before looking down at the business card. Classes were getting to Dean. He wasn't a good student in high school. He's not sure what made him think he'd do well in college. Every professor acted like they taught Dean the only class he was taking. They kept piling more and more work on him and he was getting swamped and stressed and his back _was_ starting to bother him.

Dean pursed his lips as he pulled his phone out and called the number. What the hell could it hurt?

^O^

Whenever Dean made his appointment with Cas Novak, he thought he'd be going to some spa. What Sam failed to tell Dean was that it was an in home massage. Dean had to clean his apartment. He didn't have time for all this. He had homework and work and when was the last time he even went to the gym and there were groceries that should've been bought like two weeks ago that he never got around to buying. Cleaning his apartment was also very low on the totem pole of shit that needed doing. So when he woke up the morning of his appointment, he got everything done. He woke up early, went for a run, took a shower, bought groceries, and cleaned his apartment. He would do his homework after the massage. He felt accomplished. Today was shaping up to be an awesome day. Why hadn't he done all this sooner?

He stood looking at his clean apartment, already feeling better, when there was a knock at the door. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 2pm. Cas was right on time. Dean went to the door and opened it up. He wasn't sure what he was expecting. Maybe one of those buffed up guys off an infomercial, but definitely not the man standing in front of him. Cas stood about Dean's height but was lean. He had messy black hair and these piercing blue eyes. He smiled at Dean and Dean couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Hey, are you Dean?"

"I most definitely am," Dean said, sticking out his hand for Cas to shake.

Cas shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You, too. Come on in," Dean told him, motioning for him to come inside.

"Thanks," Cas said as he walked in.

Dean checked him out further, staring at his ass as he walked into Dean's living room. "Is your living room fine?" Cas asked as he turned to look at Dean over his shoulder, catching the tall, bowlegged man checking him out.

Cas got this all the time. Somebody would call him to give them a massage and Cas would get there and they'd hit on him. One thing would lead to another and they would proposition him for more than a massage and Cas would respectfully decline. He didn't want to lose his job.

"Yeah, it's fine," Dean told him, not ashamed of getting caught checking him out. Cas was really good looking, from top to bottom, especially his bottom, and it had been a while since Dean had been with a guy.

"Great. Just give me a second to set up my table and we'll start."

Dean leaned against the wall and watched Cas work. "So, how does this work?"

"Well, why don't you start by telling me where your problem areas are?"

"My neck and back mostly. My lower back to be precise."

Cas nodded as he spread the fitted sheet over the table. "That's easy enough. Is that all you want me to work on or do you want the whole body?" Cas asked because he had to. He had a feeling he was going to regret asking that.

"Whole body?" Dean mentally crossed his fingers.

"Head to toe," Cas said. It was pretty self-explanatory.

Dean shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

Cas unfolded a flat sheet and spread it out across the table. "Let me step out of the room so you can get undressed and – "

"I ain't bashful," Dean said as he stripped off his shirt.

Cas realized he regretted asking about the whole body massage for a completely different reason. Dean had a nice shape to him. He had this broad chest and big shoulders and arms. His stomach wasn't ripped but it was nice and flat and – oh my, he wasn't bashful, was he? Cas tried not to stare at the rest of Dean as he stripped down to nothing. He had given massages to good looking guys before, but they were all straight – or at least not interested. So it was easy for him to ignore the fact that he was rubbing all over hot men all day. However, Dean obviously played for Cas' team and seemed interested, if Dean's once over of Cas meant anything. He had to stay professional.

Dean smirked at Cas as Cas looked down at his hands. He was blushing. Cas cleared his throat and reached into his bag, pulling out oils to use on Dean – for his massage. Strictly for his massage… Dean got on the table and covered up with the sheet.

"How are you going to do my whole body with a sheet in the way?" Dean knew he probably could have phrased it better, but he already had Cas blushing. A few choice phrases and Dean would be getting a happy ending before he knew it.

"I'll just… uh… I'll just move it so I can keep you covered."

Dean leaned up onto his elbows and looked over his shoulder at Cas. "I believe we've already established the fact that I'm not modest, Cas. If you need to remove the sheet, take it off," Dean told him, checking him out one last time before lying face down on his folded arms.

Cas closed his eyes and counted to ten. He could do this. Cas took the sheet and folded it up, tossing it on his bag. He grabbed the bottle of lavender oil. Maybe this would calm down the sexed up beast he was about to work on. He poured some in his hands and rubbed them together before massaging Dean's back. He concentrated on working out the knots and trying to relax his tensed up muscles. He ignored how Dean would moan softly when he hit a particularly sore spot or how great his back felt under his hands.

"Dean, I need you to move your arm down," Cas instructed, helping Dean' move his arm so that it laid by his side.

Dean took the moment to brush his hand against the front of Cas' shorts. Cas was rubbing in all the right spots, and when he combined how awesome that felt to the smell of the oil Cas was using, it just made him want to work extra hard to get into Cas' pants. "Oh, sorry," Dean lied.

Cas closed his eyes and counted to ten. "It's – fine," Cas said, closing his eyes a little tighter and counting to ten again. He really needed to calm down and this counting shit wasn't working.

He held his breath for a minute and started working on Dean's shoulders, moving away from the hand that laid right there… Right. There. No, focus on shoulders, not hands. Cas worked a little harder, which made Dean moan. Dean didn't mean to roll his hips against the table, but damn if this wasn't the best thing he ever felt. He was going to have to get massages more often. Cas tried to pretend he didn't notice. He tried so hard to pretend not to see the way Dean's ass clinched and his hips roll. Man, did he try…

He cleared his throat and walked around to the other side of the table. "I need you to move this arm, too," he instructed again.

Dean being Dean, he pulled the same move again, brushing his hand against the front of Cas' shorts. This time he didn't apologize. Mainly because he could tell there was a bulge there this time that wasn't there last time. Dean smirked to himself and waited for Cas to say something, to stop, pause, something. Cas kept on working.

Cas started counting. He massaged Dean's shoulder and counted. He pictured each number in his head like cartoon characters running around, jumping around as he called the number. When he got to double digits, they would dance around toget – this wasn't helping. Dean really needed to keep his hands to himself. Cas was a professional. Cas didn't sleep with his clients. Dean was just another hot guy. There wasn't anything special about him that wasn't special about the other hot guys that propositioned him. So why was it so hard to keep his body in check?

Oh, that's right… Cas was horny. Cas had been horny for two weeks. Cas never had a problem going to a bar and hooking up with someone for the night, but Cas hadn't had time thanks to school and work. He would go tonight. He would make it his mission to take the night off and go out and get laid. He tried to reason with his body that this was a good idea, but all his dick could see was a naked man – a ready and willing naked man – lying right in front of him.

Cas tried to ignore his libido again as he moved down Dean's back, working on his lower back. Cas' eyes fixed on the nice bubble butt sitting right there. All his ears could hear were the soft moans coming from Dean. Cas' senses were going into overload as his dick twitched against his shorts. Cas bit his bottom lip as he poured some more oil in his hand and rubbed his hands together before finally touching Dean's ass. Cas ran his hands over the smooth skin, trying to keep his fingers from ghosting over a rather… personal area, but was it really fair that Dean could brush his hands against Cas' dick, but Cas couldn't brush his fingers against Dean's asshole?

Cas figured it couldn't hurt anything, so he did it. Dean's hips rolled against table again and his breath hitched in his throat. Dean smiled. He'd won. He bent his back a little, raising his ass up a tiny bit as he spread his knees further apart. He was giving Cas an invitation to do whatever he wanted as long as he didn't stop. Cas noticed Dean's position change. Dean put his backside on view for Cas. Cas smirked as he poured more oil into his hand, a little more than he needed – okay, a lot more than he needed, but he was going to put it to good use.

Cas started massaging Dean's ass again, making sure his fingers were nice and oiled up and the excess oil ran down Dean's crack. Cas let his thumb brush over Dean's hole as he massaged his glutes. Cas finally decided to be bold and slide his finger tip inside of Dean, testing the waters to see what the man would do. Dean pushed back against him, which fueled Cas on. Cas started to finger fuck Dean, sliding in a second finger. He didn't do it for long, just long enough to make Dean want more.

He moved away from Dean's ass and started working on his legs, running his hands up his inner thighs, brushing the backs of his fingers against his balls. Every so often, he'd rub his fingers against Dean's hole again, making him moan again. Cas had Dean all kinds of worked up. Dean was ready to take the masseuse and bend him over his table and fuck him until they both saw stars.

As soon as Cas was done with Dean's legs, he knew he really needed to make a decision on what to do with his client. He knew Dean would have an erection when he flipped over. Dean would be watching him now with those pretty green eyes of his. Maybe he could just give him a hand job and call it a day. He would still be a professional, right?

"You want to flip over?"

"Dear God, yes," Dean mumbled.

And there it was: Dean's erection. If he was impressive earlier when he was getting underdressed, then Cas wasn't sure what he was now. Dean's dick laid against his stomach and when Cas realized he was staring, it was too late. Dean saw him. Dean put his arms behind his head as he watched Cas blush again. He poured some more oil in his hands. "Lay your arms back down," he told Dean.

He probably shouldn't have because as soon as Dean laid his arm back down, he brushed the front of Cas' shorts again. This time he didn't play it off and he didn't move his hand away. Cas started rubbing on Dean's chest, trying to ignore the hand pressed against his growing bulge, but then Dean started moving his hand, rubbing Cas through his shorts.

Dean was waiting for some kind of sign that told him he was over stepping his bounds, but Cas had a stoic expression on his face as he continued to work. Dean wanted to break that expression. He could feel Cas twitching against his hand. He needed to get inside those shorts. Dean deftly unzipped and unbuttoned Cas' shorts with one hand. Cas looked down as Dean started rubbing Cas through his underwear.

Professionalism went out the door. He stopped rubbing on Dean's stomach and reached for the bottom of his shirt, pulling it over his head. Dean wanted more than a hand job and Cas was tired of trying to deny himself what he wanted. Dean reached over and pushed his shorts and underwear down his thighs, letting Cas take them off the rest of the way.

Dean sat up and swung his legs off the side of the table, pulling Cas to stand between his knees. Cas pressed his lips to Dean's full pink lips, kissing him hard. Dean groaned into the kiss. He loved getting kissed like this. He liked it rough. However, after all this rubbing, Dean wasn't sure how long he was going to last. Cas' hand wrapped around Dean's dick, but Dean stopped him. "Wait, wait. I'm a lot closer to coming than you are," Dean told him.

Dean pushed him back and hopped off the table. "Get up here."

Cas got up on the table and leaned back as Dean started kissing on his chest. He moved up to his neck, kissing and sucking on his collarbone before moving back down slowly. He nipped at Cas' hip bones, licking and sucking on them before moving over to where he knew the raven haired man wanted him more. Dean took Cas into his mouth until he hit the back of throat, and then he kept going until his nose was pressed against Cas stomach.

"Fuck," Cas whispered.

Dean smiled as he pulled back and licked up Cas' shaft before doing it again… and again. Cas hips were moving, thrusting up into Dean's mouth. Dean stopped moving and let Cas fuck his mouth for a moment before pulling back. Cas didn't let him put his mouth back around him. He grabbed Dean's bearded face and pulled him up, kissing him heatedly. He reached over to the oil and poured some into his hand. He wrapped his hand around his dick and stroked himself, getting himself nice and slick before pushing Dean back.

He turned Dean around and pushed him against his living room wall, kicking his feet apart so that Dean's ass was level with his cock. Cas rubbed the head of dick against Dean's hole, smacking his ass hard. Dean pressed back against him. "Come on, Cas. Fuck me!"

Cas smiled, pressing his lips to Dean's neck and kissing him softly, continuing to rub his dick against him, not giving Dean what he wanted. Dean pushed back a little more, resting his forehead against his forearm. Cas was being a fucking tease and it was killing him.

Cas smacked his ass one more time, grabbing it and rubbing it. He really liked Dean's ass. Dean's breath hitched in his throat as Cas pushed into Dean. Once he was fully inside the other man, both of the shuddered. Cas waited a short moment for Dean to get used to him before he started moving his hips. It didn't take long for Dean to started meeting Cas' every thrust. Cas grabbed a hold of Dean's hips and pounded into him.

Dean was so close to coming, but he wanted to be inside of Cas when he did. "Wait," he panted out.

Cas stopped, pulling out of Dean so Dean could turn around. Dean pulled Cas against him, kissing him roughly. Dean grabbed Cas' ass. "I'm close," he whispered against his lips. "I want to be inside of you when I come."

Cas moaned softly at the words. He nodded his head before going back to kissing Dean, giving Dean his consent. "How sturdy is that table?"

"I don't know, I've never tested it."

Dean pulled away from Cas far enough to look in his eyes. "Really?"

Cas nodded. "I've never done this before."

Dean looked a little shocked. "Why now?"

"Because you wouldn't keep your hands to yourself and I'm horny as fuck. Stop asking questions and fuck me, Dean."

Dean spun him around and smacked his ass, harder than what Cas smacked his earlier. "Get the fuck up on that table."

Cas shivered and hurried up on the table, wiggling his ass in Dean's face. Dean poured oil in his hand and made sure his dick was nice and slick. He pressed a kiss to Cas' ass where the rather large red hand print was sitting. "Lay face down."

Cas did as asked. Dean grabbed the oil with his free hand a pour some down the crack of Cas' ass. He set the oil on the floor as he got up on the table with Cas. He slid his oily fingers into Cas' hole, getting him ready for his dick. Dean straddled Cas' legs and hovered over him, sliding inside of Cas as he laid down on top of him. Dean teased Cas, moving slowly and pressing hungry, wet kisses to his neck and back. He lulled Cas into a slow fuck and then pulled out and slammed into him hard.

Cas screamed out loud. He started breathing heavy as the wave of pleasure washed over him, causing him to laugh softly for a moment before Dean did it again. Dean started moving slow again, going back to kissing him sweetly and fucking him slowly. Dean dragged his teeth against Cas' ear. "Are you close?"

"Yes."

"Flip over," Dean told him as he pulled out of him. Cas did as told and got on his back. Dean wasted no time slipping back inside of him. He wrapped his hand around Cas dick and pumped him fast as he bent down and kissed him. Cas combed his fingers through Dean's hair, grabbing the short strands and holding his head still so he could kiss Dean how he wanted to kiss him.

Suddenly, the kissing stopped as Cas came, grunting against Dean's lips. Dean followed shortly behind him, pressing his face against Cas' neck as came. Both men lay there panting for moment, coming down from the euphoric orgasmic bliss. Dean moved down Cas' chest licking him clean. He smiled up at blue eyed man, finding Cas smiling right back at him.

^O^

"So how did the massage go today? Cas is good, isn't he?"

Dean chuckled. "More than you know, Sammy."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say Disney's had it right all along. Happy endings are where it's at."

"Happy end – GODDAMMIT DEAN! YOU FUCKED CAS?! CAN'T YOU KEEP YOUR DICK OUT OF ANYTHING FOR LONGER THAN FIVE MINUTES?! IS IT THAT HARD?"

"Not anymore it isn't…" Dean said with a shrug.

When Sam hung up on Dean, he shrugged again. He looked at the table in front of him. All of his homework was finished and he even had time to watch some TV. He sighed, relaxed and sated. He'd have to call a masseuse more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Sammy... :/
> 
> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


End file.
